Frank Heffley/Gallery
Images of Frank Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Frank.jpg Teenage Frank.png Frank-Steve.png The Heffley Family.jpg Frank X Sweetie.png Frank Heffley.jpg Frank headshot.PNG Frank speaks.PNG Frank Computer.PNG Frank Pants.PNG Grandpa tells Frank, Greg the truth.png Steve Zahn-Frank Heffley.jpg Mr. Mitchell with Frank Heffley.png Grandpa with Rodrick Rules.png Family.jpg Smiling.png Let's you and me have a talk, friend.jpg Huge Blabbermouth.jpg Greg gives his parents a gifts for Christmas.jpg Greg kicks Manny's snowman in front of Frank.jpg Sam sharp.PNG|Frank Heffley telling Greg about Sam Sharman Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg Old-Timey Tobias worn by Rodrick walking down on the highway.jpg Rowley on the tree scaring with the geeses.jpg Geese 1.jpg Peas be with you.jpg Frank is shocked to see big scrape on his car.jpg|Frank is shocked to discover that the big scrape on his car after he read the note. Susan talking to Frank about everyone makes mistakes.jpg Frank is gasping when he looked at the scratch card.jpg|Frank is gasping when he scratch the card with a coin and he got three cherries, which meant he won one hundred thousand dollars. Frank is angry when Gary Heffley tricked him.jpg|Frank is angry when Gary Heffley tricked him with a gag gift for a scratch card. Frank's Mother.png Greg melts the guy's driveway with a rock salt.jpg Susan sees Frank driving a used minivan.jpg Gary Heffley excited to won $40,000 from one of his scratch cards.jpg Frank speaks to the cops about Malcolm.jpg Aunt Gretchen sees bunnies in Heffley's house.jpg Rodrickbeingajerk.png Frank is ready to arm himself just to go out and check the mail.jpg Greg scares Frank in the shower.jpg Frank Heffley attempting to kill cockroach with his left side shoe.jpg Greg fakes from being sick.jpg Susan and Frank Heffley are watching Gary the weatherman whiffed and loved him.jpg Frank screeches his car to avoid hitting Greg and Rowley.jpg Giles's mother ready to spank Frank when he was young.jpg Giles_screams_when_Frank_pokes_him_in_the_butt.png Frank cursing himself after taking apart the washing machine.jpg|Freaking out Greg's Mom & Dad .png Greg and Rowley fighting each other with pillows as Frank sees them.jpg Greg trips from the stairs.jpg Frank telling Susan about a geese chasing the trick-or-treaters during Halloween.jpg The Heffley's Pig returns home at night.jpg No Pants After Dinner.jpg Frank tells Greg imagine being stranded on a desert island and having trouble opening packages.jpg Frank catches Greg in bathroom in angry looks.jpg Dad and Giles playing in the woods.png Dad and Giles with weapons.png Dad and Giles digs a hole and throw a silverware into a hole.png Dad pokes Giles with a spork.png Giles's mother ready to spank Frank when he was young.jpg Raging party.jpg Susan and Frank saw Grandpa enjoying the spa.jpg Frank gives Grandpa a time-out in angry looks.jpg Greg is shocked to see Frank joining the camp at Hardscrabble Farms.jpg Welcome back, Frank!.jpg Frank reads a book while Greg and his cabinmates helping out.jpg Frank tells everyone about Silas Scratch's shack.jpg Greg and Frank screaming each other in the maintenance shed bathroom.jpg Greg and Frank see their cabinmates shivering one another.jpg Greg sleeps happily with Frank in the cabin with his cabinmates.jpg Frank offers Greg a ride back home with his car.jpg Greg's version of Beware of Silas Scratch.jpg Maybe you would've gotten more presents if you hadn't pinched your brother last week.jpg Santa's Scout watching Greg offers his parents to clear everyone's plates.jpg Frank Heffley on Rowley’s Journal.jpeg Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:The Heffley Family Category:Frank Heffley